Se o tempo voltasse atrás
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Depois da morte de Ron, Hermione segue a sua vida com Harry. Ela nunca esqueceu Ron. Ele nunca esqueceu Ginny. Quando Hermione tem a oportunidade de voltar atrás e mudar tudo aquilo poderá haver um final feliz?


**Vira-Tempo**

"Hermione reconstruiu a sua vida ao lado de Harry. Mas Ron ainda vive dentro dela. Depois de uma discussão ela encontra o seu velho Vira-Tempo. Que coisas no passado poderá Hermione mudar?"

Era o baile do 4ºano que festejava o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros no qual Harry era o 4º campeão. A música tocava e todos dançavam ao som da lenta melodia, sinal que eram as últimas músicas da festa. Ela estava lá ao fundo, e conversava com o Harry de cabeça baixa. No último tempo eles andavam ambos estranhos e Ron tinha a impressão de que lhe escondiam algo. Olhou para os lados e viu Krum subir as escadas furioso, contava-se que Hermione lhe tinha dado uma valente tampa. Dirigiu-se a eles e parou na sua frente sorrindo-lhes. Harry retribuiu-lhe o sorriso triste mas Hermione olhou para ele com receio. Ron inspirou fundo, esticou a mão e disse:

- Danças comigo a última dança Hermione?

Ela impressionou-se assim como Harry, e Ron não conseguia estar mais corado. Hermione atrapalhou-se e olhou para Harry. Ele acenou-lhe com a cabeça como dando-lhe coragem, e ela aceitou a mão de Ron enquanto se encaminhavam para a pista de dança. Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela e entrelaçou a outra na mão dela. Hermione encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e deixou-se levar pela música. Em sua volta imensas pessoas olhavam para eles espantados, outros sorriam como se já previssem isso e George acabava de pagar a Fred dado que ele tinha apostado que Ron teria coragem para convidar Hermione para dançar.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e falou ao ouvido de Ron:

- Desculpa! – sussurrou ela

- O que se passa?

- Eu… tenho de me ir embora!

- Já? – questionou ele desapontado olhando-a nos olhos – Fica até ao final da noite por favor.

- Não é isso! – disse ela apertando com mais força a mão dele e continuando a dançar – Eu vou-me embora Ron. Daqui, de Hogwarts, de Inglaterra…

- O quê? – ele parou no meio da pista e ela pegou-lhe nas duas mãos.

- Os meus pais vão para França e não faz sentido eu continuar em Hogwarts. Já falei com o director Dumbledore e com a Madame Maxime… Vou ser transferida para Beauxbatons!

- Não… não pode ser! – disse ela abanando a cabeça.

- Lamento Ron! – disse ela aproximando-se dele enquanto as lágrimas lhe corriam pelo rosto. – Parece que esta vai ser mesmo a nossa última dança.

Ele apertou-a com força contra ele e continuaram a dançar abraçados. Ele agarrando-lhe a cintura com o braço e com a sua mão entrelaçada na dela e ela com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele. Ambos choravam silenciosamente e as lágrimas continuaram a correr até ao final da música. Ambos pararam um em frente do outro.

- Ainda te vejo antes de ires?

- Não! Durmo já hoje na carruagem e tomo lá o pequeno-almoço. É o melhor para todos. Não gosto de despedidas…

- Então o que é isto?

Ela olhou para baixo enquanto uma lágrima lhe corria pela face.

- Perdoa-me…

- Tu não tens culpa! Eu entendo.

- A sério?

- A sério!

Ele empregou todas as suas forças e sorriu-lhe tristemente. Ela levou-lhe as mãos ao pescoço e ele colocou as suas sobre a cintura dela. Em volta todos observavam enquanto ambos aproximavam os rostos um do outro. Foi então que os lábios de ambos se tocaram num beijo terno e profundo. Um último beijo com sabor a lágrimas e a adeus.

*

Ron corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts atordoando Devoradores da Morte e salvando amigos em apuros. Foi então que um raio verde perdido na batalha atravessou os ares. Ron parou e esbugalhou os olhos. Lentamente o corpo caiu ao chão com um baque abafado.

A muitos quilómetros dali, Hermione acordou sobressaltada…

*

Hermione Apareceu nos terrenos de Hogwarts a meio da noite. Tinha saído da escola e deixado um aviso a Madame Maxime. O facto de ter conseguido aparecer nos terrenos da antiga escola era um mau sinal dado que a escola tinha feitiços que impediam isso.

O cenário que lhe aflorou a visão deixou-a em pânico. Havia imensos corpos no chão, uns derramando sangue, outros com os olhos vazios. Uns ainda respiravam. Havia imensas pessoas que faziam levitar os corpos para dentro do castelo.

A visão do seu castelo preferido foi ainda um golpe mais duro. Havia grandes crateras nas paredes, telhados destruídos e janelas partidas. Entrou a correr pelas portas do castelo e dirigiu-se ao salão principal. De lá de dentro ouviam-se cânticos… Hermione tremeu. Como podiam pessoas estar a cantar perante aquele sinal de destruição e morte. Um grande monte de pessoas amontoava-se agora no centro do salão em volta de algo que Hermione não conseguia ver. Aproximou-se e as pessoas ao vê-la aproximarem-se afastaram-se. No centro estava Harry e lá mais á frente estava Voldemort. Morto e derrotado finalmente. Hermione sorriu e correu para os braços de Harry enquanto lágrimas de felicidade lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Ele apertou-a com força mas Hermione reparou que ele também chorava mas não pareciam ser lágrimas de alegria.

- Eu fi-lo Hermione. Fi-lo! – disse ele soluçando enquanto tremia e a apertava contra si.

- Eu sei Harry. Conseguiste. Eu sempre acreditei em ti!

- Eu fi-lo. Eu vinguei-o Hermione. Eu vinguei-o.

Hermione largou-se do abraço e agarrou Harry pelos braços. Ele tremia e as lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto. Os joelhos dele cederam e ele caiu no chão de joelhos. Hermione ajoelhou-se á frente dele.

- Eu vinguei a morte dele. Vinguei! Vinguei!

- Harry…

Harry levantou o olhar para ela e abraçou-a novamente como uma criança assustada e sozinha.

- Ele morreu Hermione. O Ron… morreu!

Hermione estacou. Afinal não tinha sido apenas um sonho. As lágrimas começaram a fustigar-lhe a face cada vez mais desesperadamente. Pouco a pouco as pessoas á sua volta acordavam como de um transe para as consequências da guerra. Voldemort tinha morrido mas tinha levado com ele muita gente. E essas pessoas tinham de ser choradas. Harry e Hermione abraçaram-se com força. Eles eram agora o que sobrava do trio maravilha. Estavam sozinhos e sabiam que a única pessoa que os compreendia era aquela a que estavam agora abraçados. Porque mesmo rodeados de gente, aquele era uma dor que só eles partilhavam. Mesmo os Weasley não compreenderiam. Pois as lágrimas que eles choravam agora eram diferentes das que Harry e Hermione choravam. Pouco a pouco as lágrimas foram cessando e ambos levantaram-se. Harry limpou a face molhada de Hermione e ela pegou-lhe na mão.

- Fica comigo Hermione! – pediu ele em voz baixa

Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça. Era ali que ela tinha de estar. Era dali que ela não devia ter saído. Mas agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás. Talvez se ela tivesse ficado tudo teria sido diferente. Talvez ela e Ron estivessem agora juntos a chorar junto dos outros a morte de Fred, Tonks, Lupin e muitos outros ao mesmo tempo que sentiam o alívio da paz espalhar-se sobre eles. Mas agora já nada disso seria possível, pois Ron tinha morrido e não havia nada que o trouxesse de volta.

*

Tinham passado 4 anos desde aquele dia infernal. Depois disso Hermione fora a Beauxbatons, acabara o seu ano com distinção, voltara e viera viver de novo para Inglaterra. Harry decidira restaurar a casa dos pais em Godric's Hollow e quem olhasse para lá agora via uma bela casa, enorme, rodeada por sebes bem tratadas com um amplo jardim cheio de gnomos e uma piscina atrás. No fundo Harry tornara-se Auror, ganhava muito bem por isso decorou a casa como sempre quis e não havia como não ver que aquela era uma casa mágica. Das paredes retratos da mãe e do pai sorriam-lhe e tudo o que Harry conseguiu aproveitar da antiga casa ainda lá estava como fotografias, loiças e uma ou outra mobília. Era uma casa com esplendor rodeada de feitiços protectores de muggles. O que os pobres muggles viriam se olhassem para lá era um armazém abandonado e mais nada. Lá dentro a casa era super confortável e para quem nunca tivesse lá entrado traria as lágrimas aos olhos de qualquer um. Por toda a casa havia fotografias que se mexiam de passados felizes e dolorosos. Pessoas que já não estavam neste mundo sorriam das molduras completamente ignorantes do futuro doloroso que as esperava. Hermione já se tinha habituado. Vivia naquela casa há 4 anos e desde há dois que partilhava a cama com Harry. Pois, isso mesmo! Harry e Ginny tinham gostado um do outro, tinham mesmo tido um relacionamento, mas 6 feitiços Cruciatus seguidos foram o suficiente para atirar Ginny para a mesma enfermaria dos pais de Neville. Ginny não conseguia falar, tinha ataques de pânico e nunca mais fora racional. No fundo tinha enlouquecido. Harry sofrera imenso com isso e Hermione acabou por ser o seu apoio. Passado cerca de dois anos era claro que o que existia entre eles não era mais uma amizade. Nenhum deles conseguia explicar se chegava a ser amor, mas o que existia entre eles, era especial e único e Hermione sentia-se maravilhosamente bem com Harry. Mas ambos sabiam que no coração deles Harry ainda não esquecera Ginny assim como Hermione não esquecera Ron. E era esse entendimento mútuo da dor um do outro que fazia Harry tolerar as visitas constantes de Hermione á campa de Ron assim como Hermione tolerava as visitas de Harry á enfermaria. Por vezes chegavam ambos a casa com as lágrimas nos olhos. Ela de arrependimento e de saudades não saciadas e ele de angustia ao ver que Ginny não o reconhecia e estava completamente maluca. Nesses dias em que se deixavam ir mais a baixo, ficavam na sala, abraçados um ao outro apenas a ver televisão (instrumento muggle que Hermione trouxera para casa). Mas no resto dos dias eram felizes e pareciam mesmo apaixonados. Passeavam de mãos dadas sempre a sorrir, trocavam beijos e carícias, faziam brincadeiras e riam-se. Faziam tudo o que os casais normais faziam e nunca houvera qualquer tipo de constrangimento entre eles durante as noites que dormiam juntos.

Eram felizes e sabiam-no. Talvez não fossem completos mas completavam-se um ao outro. Todos gostavam de os ver juntos. Todos os fins-de-semana visitavam os Weasley e Mrs. Weasley organizava sempre grandes jantares repletos de risos. Mrs. Weasley dizia sempre que o destino encarregara-se de ocupar o espaço que Ron e Ginny tinham deixado. Hermione e Harry entristeciam-se sempre quando ela dizia isso pois afinal Mrs. Weasley nunca mais tinha sido a mesma. Havia um vazio nos seus olhos. Uma dor marcada no seu coração assim como no de Mr. Weasley. As perdas tinham sido demasiadas e há feridas que nem o tempo sara. Num curto espaço de tempo os Weasley tinham visto Bill ser atacada por um lobisomem e ficar transfigurado, George perdera uma orelha, Ginny enlouquecera e a morte levara consigo Fred e Ron. Uma família tão boa não merecia tanto sofrimento. Mas no fundo todos tinham seguido em frente com as suas vidas e aprendido a viver com as suas dores. E atenção… aprendido a viver com elas, pois ninguém as conseguiu esquecer.

Mas o espaço deixado por Ron, Fred e Ginny na mesa de jantar fora preenchido por novos membros. Percy tinha casado com Penélope que esperava agora um menino que se chamaria Fred, Bill e Fleur tinham tido 2 filhos, Victorie e Pierre, George namorava com Angelina e para grande felicidade de Harry, Andromeda e o filho de Tonks e Lupin, Teddy, eram agora presenças assíduas nos almoços e jantares lá em casa. No fundo todos sabiam que Mrs. Weasley se sentia mais feliz assim, lembrando os tempos em que aquela casa era um reboliço autêntico.

Foi depois de um desses almoços fantásticos que Harry e Hermione voltaram a casa completamente cheios. Harry tinha-se divertido particularmente a brincar com Victorie e Pierre e trazia um sorriso infantil na cara que fez Hermione sorrir ainda mais. Sentaram-se os dois no sofá da sala. Harry sentado a ver televisão e Hermione deitada, com a cabeça nas suas pernas a ler o "Profeta Diário".

- Hermione…

- Sim…?

- Eu gostava muito de ter um filho!

Hermione estacou. Harry nunca falara em ter filhos e Hermione não se sentia preparada para isso. Fechou o jornal e sentou-se virada para Harry. Ele desligou a televisão e virou-se também para ela.

- Filhos?

- Não gostavas?

- Não sei… quer dizer ainda somos um pouco novos não achas? Quer dizer… temos só 22 anos.

- Sim… mas temos a vida orientada não é? Quer dizer… eu sou Auror e ganho muito bem e tu és a principal repórter do Profeta? Ganhamos bem, somos ricos, gostamos um do outro, temos uma casa enorme, uma vida estável e temos tempo disponível… Eu gostava mesmo muito!

- Eu ainda não estou preparada! – disse ela levantando-se e sentindo-se pressionada.

- Mas porquê? – perguntou ele impaciente e levantando-se também.

Os tons de vozes deles estavam mais altos e o ambiente estava bastante pesado. Em 4 anos, 2 em que estavam juntos oficialmente, Harry e Hermione nunca tinham discutido um com o outro, o que para outros casais podia ser muito estranho mas para Harry e Hermione era fundamental para continuarem juntos.

- Porque eu não quero!

- Não queres? E eu… não pensas em mim?

- NÃO ESTOU PREPARADA!

- PORQUÊ?

- PORQUE NÃO!

- É POR CAUSA DELE NÃO É? ADMITE QUE AINDA O AMAS! ADMITE!

- OLHA QUEM FALA. E A GINNY?

- EU JÁ NÃO AMO A GINNY! AMO-TE A TI! VISITO-A PORQUE É MINHA AMIGA E PORQUE…PORQUE…

- PORQUE?

- PORQUE ME SINTO CULPADO!

Hermione estacou e olhou para Harry. Ele estava com um arrasado

- SINTO-ME CULPADO POR NÃO TER CHEGADO A TEMPO DE IMPEDIR QUE A BELLATRIX LESTRANGE A TORTURASSE!

- VAIS DIZER QUE NÃO A AMAS?

- PASSARAM ANOS HERMIONE!

- MAS ELA NÃO MORREU POIS NÃO?

- MAS O RON MORREU!

Hermione parou a olhar para Harry. Ele tinha o rosto vermelho e ofegante.

- ELE MORREU HERMIONE! MORREU ENTENDES? ACEITA QUE O RON MORREU E NÃO VOLTA! NÃO VOLTA!

As lágrimas caíam do rosto de Hermione e ela não conseguia acreditar que Harry tivesse acabado de dizer aquilo. Correu dali para fora e subiu as escadas a correr em direcção ao sótão onde se trancou. Caiu no chão com um baque e começou a chorar. Arrastou-se para junto de um velho baú onde guardava antigas memórias e tirou de lá de dentro velhas cartas e fotografias. Abriu a mais recente carta que lá estava que devia ter cerca de 4 anos e meio e começou a lê-la com as lágrimas a cair-lhe.

_Querida Hermione,_

_3 anos, dois dias, 23 minutos e 4 segundos. Foi exactamente este o tempo que passou desde que te foste embora até ao momento em que comecei a escrever esta carta. Muito tempo não? Não achas incrível que mesmo já não te vendo há tantos anos continue a achar que estás aqui? Bem Hermione, eu e o Harry acabámos de assaltar Gringotts, sim é verdade, Gringotts. Não é demais? Se estivesses aqui de certo dirias que estamos malucos e que podíamos ter morrido mas tudo isto teve um objectivo. Conseguimos mais um Horcrux. A taça dos Hufflepuff. Tenho de me despachar pois agora vamos para Hogwarts. Temos de destruir este Horcrux e ainda descobrir o dos Ravenclaw. Sabemos que é perigoso mas é a única opção. Sabemos que não nos vamos aguentar muito sem sermos descobertos e Voldemort chegar, por isso temos de ser rápidos. Sei que provavelmente vais chorar ao ler esta carta e nem sei se ela chegará a tempo. Talvez a pergunta seja… a tempo do quê? Não sei, mas tenho um estranho medo dentro de mim. Um medo de que esta seja a minha última carta… por isso quero dizer-te o que nunca te disse naquela noite em que dançamos juntos pela última vez: Amo-te Hermione. Amo-te como nunca amei ninguém e mesmo passado tanto tempo sem te ver continuo a amar-te. Adeus meu amor._

_Beijos de quem será eternamente teu,_

_ Ron_

_P.S.: O Harry manda-te beijos e abraços e pede para não te preocupares._

As lágrimas começaram a cair ainda mais intensamente ao ler a carta que tal como Ron prevêra chegara tarde de mais. Hermione só lera aquela carta depois de voltar de Hogwarts para Beauxbatons. Talvez se a carta tivesse chegado a tempo Hermione tivesse conseguido lá chegar mais cedo e quem sabe… talvez pudesse ter salvado a vida de Ron!

Á medida que ia vasculhando cartas, passavam-lhe pelas mãos velhas fotografias amareladas pelo tempo. O trio maravilha! Juntos, felizes e abraçados… num passado longínquo. Muito longínquo mesmo. Tirou do baú a sua velha e negra farda de Hogwarts que estava mesmo abaixo da fina farda azul de seda de Beauxbatons. Acariciou a capa negra com carinho até que ouviu um baque de algo a cair no chão. Embrulhado num lenço branco estava um colar com um medalhão. Não! Não era medalhão… Não podia ser! Hermione pensava que o tinha devolvido mas a verdade é que com toda aquela confusão de libertarem Sirius… Apertou na mão o Vira-Tempo reluzente. Foi então que uma ideia lhe subiu á cabeça. E se ela voltasse até umas horas atrás. Talvez pudesse impedir a discussão com Harry…

- HERMIONE! – Harry batia na porta com força – HERMIONE ABRE A PORTA! VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Mas foi então que uma ideia muito mais maravilhosa lhe subiu á cabeça. Ela podia voltar atrás no tempo por isso podia mudar tudo. Podia voltar ao baile e ter mudado tudo. Ter dito ao Ron que o amava e que ficava em Hogwarts. Ou mais… podia voltar ao dia da última guerra e salvar Ron. Colocou o Vira-Tempo ao pescoço e levantou-se.

- Alohomora! – a porta abriu-se e Harry entrou. Hermione estava de costas para ele.

- Hermione… desculpa! Aquilo que eu disse foi horrível. Tens razão… Podemos esperar. Somos novos para ter filhos…

Hermione virou-se e fitou Harry que a encarava com ar arrependido e arrasado. Ele olhou para ela de alto a baixo e os olhos pararam no Vira-Tempo.

- Hermione…como… porque é que tens isso ao pescoço?

Hermione entrelaçou o Vira-Tempo nos dedos e apertou as correntes com força.

- Nós vamos poder ser felizes Harry! – disse ela enquanto as lágrimas lhe percorriam a face

- Hermione… não faças isso!

- Tu com a Ginny…

- Hermione, nós não podemos alterar o passado…

- E eu com o Ron!

Hermione girou o Vira-Tempo e a última coisa que viu foi o rosto desesperado de Harry enquanto a sua voz longínqua gritava NÃO!

Hermione sentiu o mundo girar á sua volta e imagens destorcidas ofuscarem a sua vista até que tudo parou e Hermione abriu os olhos. Estava tudo negro como breu e havia no ar um cheiro a podre e a morte. Então Hermione lembrou-se onde estava. No sótão da casa de Lily e James antes de Harry a restaurar. Respirou fundo, pegou na varinha e Desapareceu, Aparecendo em Hogwarts nos campos. Os feitiços tinham sido desactivados e havia imensas pessoas nos campos. Feitiços voavam pelos ares, pessoas caiam ao chão. Hermione correu com todas as forças que conseguiu desviando feitiços até que ao atravessar um corredor ouviu uma voz alta e sombria vinda de uma sala.

- CRUCIO! – a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange soava forte e em bom som e Hermione entrou de rompante na sala escura. Em pé Bellatrix sorria enquanto a seus pés Ginny se contorcia.

- Diz-me sua nojenta! Onde está o Harry Potter?

- Não sei! Juro! – disse ela em voz fraca e sumida.

- ATORDOAR! – Bellatrix Lestrange caiu no chão derrotada, enquanto Hermione lhe retirava a varinha e invocava cordas mágicas para a amarrar.

- Hermione? – disse Ginny levantando-se a custo – És tu? Estás mais… velha!

Hermione sorriu. É claro! Ginny estava a vê-la com 4 anos a mais que o normal.

- Ginny ouve! Lamento ter de te fazer isto mas é para o teu bem! _Obliviate!_

Os olhos de Ginny desfocaram e tornaram-se sonhadores e Hermione fugiu dali. Quando Ginny acordasse apenas se lembraria que alguém a salvou, mas nunca se lembraria quem. Procurou por todos os lados mas nem sinal de Ron. Tinha de o encontrar antes que fosse tarde de mais. Colocou um feitiço de invisibilidade sobre si mesma e começou a andar. Foi então que viu Fred, ele também viria a morrer. Talvez Hermione pudesse salvá-lo também, mas se isso acontecesse, então Hermione estaria a alterar completamente o passado. Mas que se lixasse. Hermione não queria saber disso agora.

- Atordoar! – disse ela e Fred caiu redondo e inconsciente no chão. Fez o seu corpo levitar até uma sala de aula vazia e colocou-o atrás da secretária. Ali estaria em segurança até ao final. Saiu de lá igualmente a correr. Só faltava Ron… Onde estaria ele? Então Hermione tentou lembrar-se do sonho que tinha tido em que tinha visto Ron morrer. Ele estava num corredor. Mas qual? Hogwarts tinha imensos corredores. Num corredor… onde havia um quadro. Ela conseguia ver o quadro. Tinha um cesto de frutas e uma grande pêra amarela. As cozinhas! Era nesse corredor que Ron estava. Hermione pegou por um atalho que Harry lhe tinha ensinado no 2ºano e correu o mais que pôde. Aquele corredor estava cheio. Havia imensas lutas e raios no ar. Enfiar-se ali seria uma missão suicida e Hermione não sabia o que aconteceria se ela morresse no passado. Encontrariam uma Hermione morta e outra viva e o seu corpo que estava com Harry? Mas isso agora não importava. Ela tinha de encontrar Ron. Retirou a invisibilidade. Duvidava que alguém se desse ao trabalho de ver quem era ela no meio de toda aquela confusão. Foi então que o viu. Correndo. Cabelo ruivo, revolto atrás, olhos claros, sardas, alto e desengonçado. O seu Ron. Correu para ele e parou-o. Ele olhou para ela com um ar surpreso. Em seguida abraçou-a com todas as forças.

- Eu sabia que virias! – disse ele – Recebeste a minha carta?

Ela não respondeu apenas deixou que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo rosto e beijou-o intensamente.

- Hermione… - foi então que o olhar dele encontrou o Vira-Tempo e a sua mente se iluminou. Percorreu Hermione de alto a baixo com o olhar e abanou a cabeça.

-Não! Diz-me que não…

- Passaram 4 anos Ron. Tu morreste neste mesmo corredor e eu não conseguia mais viver sem ti!

Ron abanava ainda mais a cabeça.

- Eu casei com o Harry, mas falta alguma coisa entendes? Já salvei a Ginny de enlouquecer e o Fred de morrer…

- Não devias ter voltado! – disse Ron olhando para os lados – Não se pode mudar o passado!

- Eu tinha de voltar. Tinha de te salvar. Vamos embora Ron! Podemos ainda ser felizes. O Harry vai vencer…

Então Hermione parou. Harry dissera que vencera Voldemort porque… porque vingara Ron. E fora esse um dos principais motivos de Harry, fora essa a sua motivação. E era essa a escolha de Hermione. A paz do mundo mágico ou a vida de Ron…?

- … para vingar a tua morte! – terminou ela

- Hermione! – disse ele agarrando-a – Tu salvaste quem podias mas não me podes salvar a mim!

- Mas…

- O mundo precisa que eu morra… por isso deixa o destino cumprir-se. Mas foi bom ver-te. Há uma coisa que te quero dizer desde aquela noite no baile. Amo-te!

Então o raio verde atravessou Ron e ele caiu ali naquele corredor nos braços de Hermione com os olhos vazios e sem expressão. As lágrimas percorriam o rosto de Hermione e foi então que o chão deu um solavanco e tudo começou de novo a girar e quando ela abriu novamente os olhos estava no sótão da casa de Harry. Mas não estavam ali as suas coisas…

Foi então que uma porta se abriu e Ginny entrou espantando-se ao ver ali Hermione.

- Hermione? O que estás aqui a fazer? – foi então que o olhar de Ginny encontrou um velho álbum de fotografias de Harry aberto numa página de onde Harry, Hermione e Ron sorriam abraçados.

- A relembrar o passado… - disse Ginny abraçando a amiga. – Olha o Harry já acabou de trazer as tuas malas para o quarto. Ainda bem que vieste viver connosco. Não fazia sentido continuares a viver sozinha. Além disso o James adora-te.

- O James?

- Sim tonta! O meu filho! Estás bem Hermione?

- Sim claro!

Então era isso. Aquela era agora a casa de Ginny e Harry e eles tinha um filho chamado James. Hermione sorriu, pelos vistos só Ron continuava morto.

- Assim sim! A sorrir! Vai-te mas é arranjar porque o meu irmão disse que te vinha buscar ás 7.

Hermione fez um ar confuso.

- Oh rapariga, então andaste a semana toda a dizer que este ia ser um jantar muito especial, porque iam celebrar os vossos 4 anos de namoro… Cá para mim não vais ficar aqui muito tempo. Afinal vocês namoram á 4 anos. Cá para mim me breve casam-se.

Seria possível? Pensou Hermione. Poderia Ron estar vivo de alguma forma. Hermione sorriu e correu pelas escadas abaixo até á sala onde Harry a esperava sorridente.

- Já pus as tuas malas no teu novo quarto! Ficas no grande ao fundo do corredor. Tem muito espaço para os teus livros e para escreveres as noticias para o jornal.

Pelos vistos o emprego era o mesmo. Correu para o quarto para se arranjar. Nem podia acreditar. Ron estava vivo e eles namoravam á 4 anos. Escolheu o melhor vestido que encontrou na mala, penteou o cabelo que sabia lá como se tinha tornado liso nos últimos anos, colocou uma leve maquilhagem e desceu para a sala, onde Ginny, Harry e James estavam. Pela primeira vez Hermione viu James. Parecia-se imenso com Ron, tirando os olhos que eram indiscutivelmente os de Harry. O cabelo ruivo, sardas na cara, era sem dúvida um Weasley.

- Madinha! – gritou o pequeno correndo para os braços de Hermione – A madinha tá muito 'nita! O titio vai gotar.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se. Foi então que a campainha tocou e uma elfo baixinha e com uma farda impecável acorreu a abrir a porta. Hermione esperou ansiosa e levantou-se mal viu um pé entrar na sala. Ali á sua frente, Fred Weasley olhava para ela com um sorriso e um ramo de flores na mão…


End file.
